The Bet
by ElleeJones
Summary: Blaise makes a bet with Draco, will he succeed or will the reward be even better then Draco was excpecting?


**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit in anyway from this fictional work, the characters belong to its respectful owner but the plot is thought up by the hurricane in my head.**

"Ten bucks says Potter is gay" Blaise said confidently, glancing in the direction of The Boy Who lived.

This caught Draco's attention and he followed Blais's eye, Harry was either staring rather inconspicuously at Rons arse or had looked down for a moment.

Draco sneered "Potter can't be gay" If potter had been gay, Draco would have fucked him already. Although that development could have been nipped in the bud because of their first unfortunate encounter.

"Just because you haven't fucked him doesn't mean he's not gay" Pansy said reading his mind and chuckling.

"He's not gay" Draco said again putting his arms over is chest and pouting unconsciously.

"Aww Dracies mad because potter doesn't want him" Blaise said in a voice he would use on an infant, which was what Draco was behaving like.

"I am not! I can get anybody I want. Even a straight boy like potter" Draco hissed dangerously sending Blaise a glare for mocking his skills.

"Would you be prepared to bet on that?" Blaise said eyeing Draco. Blaise knew Draco was rich, he was well off on his own but for some reason he loved taking Draco's money.

Draco was not one to shy from a bet and he didn't disappoint. "500 says I can get Potters boxers before the end of this week"

Blaise almost chocked on the bacon he was shoving down his throat and Draco sneered in satisfaction.

"Well today is Wednesday …you are so one Draco. Be prepared to cough up those 500 bucks"

Draco smiled and glanced at pansy; she knew the look and excused herself. Draco saw her taking her phone from out of her skirt.

**Thursday**

"Hey umm Harry"

"Yeah…ohh hi pansy" I said surprised. Pansy had barley said five words to him the entire year so it was safe to say Harry was shocked.

"Hi. Umm I have a friend who really likes you. But you guys kind of got off on the wrong foot" her hands twisted behind her back and she tried to look sheepish, judging by the way he was looking at her he was buying it.

"Okay" I had no idea I had talked to many people in slytherin, let alone had enough of a conversation to piss that person off.

"Yeah so I was kind of wondering if you would come to this gathering that im having, because my friend is really shy. It's tomorrow actually" Pansy looked up hopefully at Harry.

"Umm yeah sure, you can owl me the address" Harry hardly had anytime to relax and was looking forward to the idea of hanging out with people his own age, not snape or dumbeldore.

"Actually it's a Flash so you just open the invitation and it sends you to the place" pansy handed the invitation over to Harry who looked at it and gingerly put it in his robes.

"Cool, so I'll see you then" Pansy walked away beaming like a schoolgirl.

**Friday**

Draco was looking forward to today all he had to do was open pansies invitation and seduce potter, that seemed easy enough. He had to remember to thank pansy for helping get potter and him in the same place.

He glanced in the mirror, his hair was flawless as ever but he left it stylishly messy. He was wearing a semi-tight red short sleeved shirt that made his stormy eyes pop and plain blue jeans.

He looked perfect, as usual no matter what he was wearing. He had no idea were this 'gathering' was going to be held but it didn't matter, as long as potter was there.

Draco took his invitation and opened it, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the blink of bright light that came from using Flash cards.

He opened his eyes and he was in the woods, it looked like nobody was here yet but was startled when he saw the one and only Harry Potter with the biggest erection he'd ever seen, sitting on the ground with a concentrated look on his face.

"Po-Harry" that was too close Draco had almost sneered the unfamiliar last name at him but instead had corrected himself and beamed brightly at Harry using his first name. Draco pretended he didn't see the boner.

"Malfoy" Harry said shortly as if speaking was too hard to bear.

"Are you okay?" Draco said putting on a worried look and stepping closer to Harry so now they were about a foot apart.

"No… What are you doing here anyway?" Harry was back to acting like a git but Draco had accepted that and was prepared to lay it on think.

"Well umm" Draco forced a blush to his cheeks and was satisfied when Harry looked at him in shock "I'm sure pansy told you about the friend of hers that has a crush on you" He wrung his hands in behind his back and avoided Harry's emerald eyes.

"Yeah" Harry stared at Draco, obviously guessing what e was going to say next.

"well umm yeah, im that friend" Draco cast a glance at Potter to see if he was buying it and was pleased at the expression on Harry's face.

"But you hate me"

"No, quite the opposite Harry. I…I think I love you" Draco forced a deeper blush and grinned a little coyly at Harry who was in shock.

"Well Draco I…im really surprised"

"Yeah me too, I just figured it out recently actually. I think all the hostility was just me trying to subconsciously push away my feelings for you" Draco stepped a little closer and put a shocked look on his face.

"Harry do you have a…erection?" Draco blushed again and licked his lips subtly; he saw Harry's eyes follow his tongue.

"Umm yeah. I have no idea when it happened. First thing was I opened the Flash next minute I was extremely horny and had this huge...thing"

Draco smiled; realizing pansy must have slipped a lust potion into Harry's Flash. Draco dropped to his hands and knees and closed the distance between the two of them, stopping just short of the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing" though he made no effort to voice a complaint.

"I know it must be hurting and I know I already said this but I love you Harry, I just want to…take care of you" Draco rubbed his cheek against the bulge and looked into Harry's eyes lovingly "please Harry"

This time Harry blushed and nodded slightly keeping his eyes on Draco's.

Draco expertly slid Harry's zipper down with his teeth, keeping his eyes on Harry as he went down.

"Have you done this before?" Harry asked suddenly, of course Draco had but he wasn't sure Harry would have a positive reaction so he said no.

Draco moved his hands to the bulge in Harry's boxers and massaged it lightly hearing Harry groan.

"Don't tease me" he whimpered thrusting his hips forward lightly against Draco's hand.

Draco forced another blush trying to keep up the coy and innocent look when his own erection was straining uncomfortably in his own jeans.

Draco rubbed his own erection in through his jeans as he took Harry into his move, first sucking on the head then gradually taking more of his shaft.

Draco held won Harry's hips and deep throated him.

Harry gasped and moved his hands to rest in Draco's hair. Draco swallowed against Harry's sensitive head, already dripping with pre-cum, Harry fought to keep his seed from spilling his seed in Draco's sinfully delicious hot wet mouth.

Draco could feel that potter was close and, when he was looking slid his underwear down from his ankles and off his feet. Harry was so focused on the amazing blowjob he was receiving that he didn't even notice.

Now that Draco had what he wanted he pulled out all the stops, so he could finish as soon as possible.

Draco sucked Harry hard, he swirled his tongue around Harry's shaft. Loving the way Harry started to scream his name.

Draco pulled off and watched in satisfaction as Harry wailed and looked at him questionably.

"Why did you stop?" he said it slowly. Little drops of water were forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Harry …how much do you want it?" he could help torturing potter a little; it was in his slytherin nature.

Harry had no qualms about begging "I want it Draco, I want it bad…please don't stop" Harry begging nudging Draco's head down with the palms of his hands. Draco let him do this for a little longer then when Harry wasn't excepting it he licked the base up to his tip, licking the pre-cum that glistened at the slit.

Harry groaned and Draco finally took him back in his mouth, Harry moaned and threw his head back as he finally came.

He tried to warn Draco but it came out as gibberish, Draco was surprised at first but quickly swallowed it all sucking at Harry's tip a little to make sure he got all of it.

When Harry recovered Draco sat there looking at him, the boxers had been shrunken to the size of a grape and was lying in Draco's pocket.

"So where does this leave us?" Harry questioned, he really didn't want this to be a onetime thing. Harry had secretly had an attraction to Draco and masturbated to him almost every night.

Draco stood up, he had gotten what he wanted but he knew Harry would become suspicious if he suddenly started acting like his normal self.

"Where ever you want us to be, Harry" somehow during that whole process they had started using first names.

"So can I take you out to lunch later?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco tried not to glare at Harry but knew it had happened anyway "im not a bottom Harry. You don't have to do anything"

Harry blushed "I'm fine with that, I just want to say you know thank you for…what you just did"

Draco smiled this time, a genuine smile. He could tell that was Harry's first blowjob and it felt good that he'd been Harry's first.

"I just might take you up on that" that wasn't a lie either, he'd just blown The Boy Who Lived and then been asked on a date by that same person.

What a day.

They said there goodbyes and potter had kissed him on the lips, which surprised Draco, then he'd hugged him, another surprise then they had went their separate ways, Flashing back to their respective places of residence.

"So did you get them?" Draco wiped off the goofy grin and replaced it with a sneer.

"Of course I got them" he reached in his pocket and the boxers grew in size.

"Damn" Blaise mumbled pulling out what looked like a bundle of cash from his pocket, Draco looked at it then Blaise and then the underwear and mumbled a quick.

"Keep it"

Just a little oneshot story that took way too long to write, had some inspiration yesterday and my beautiful amazing muse is to thank for that, Love you Jane.


End file.
